Quinntana Lady Week
by LizAndArianaGillies
Summary: I got bored and someone requested Quinntana smut. I decided to make it kind of cute. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or its characters BUT I will as soon as I can get a plastic surgeon who can make me look like Ryan. ;) This was going to be a one shot but I decided to add more. Its now a collection of seven one shots. :)
1. COO!

"Santana," Quinn called from the bedroom, "hurry up! Your ass looks fine in whatever you wore to school!"

"I can't wear my Cheerios outfit during sex! Sue would fucking kill me!" Santana shouted from the bathroom.

"Oh come on. Just this once for me. I don't get to wear one since I got with the Skanks so I like to see you in yours."

Santana could hear the smirk in the blonde's voice. "Screw you," Santana said as she walked into Quinn's oddly pink bedroom with her Cheerios uniform on.

"I knew you'd give in. Give me something special and I'll give you something special in return."

Quinn smirked as Santana straddled her waist. "Like what?" Quinn kissed the Latina and then moved her so Quinn could stand.

She walked into her closet and soon returned. "What?" Santana said sounding impatient.

"Chill, Lopez. You're still gonna get fucked." Quinn kneeled on her bed next to the brunette and started kissing her again.

Keeping her distracted with kisses, the blonde slowly slid her hand up Santana's thigh and under her cheerleading skirt.

Quinn smirked into the kiss when she discovered the Latina wasn't wearing her normal shorts underneath the skirt.

She hummed. "You're making this easier than I thought it was gonna be."

With that Quinn used her thumb to push a small button on something on her finger. The little thing started vibrating on Santana's leg.

"Fuck," the darker girl said before she bit Quinn's ear a little, "you need to get me out of my outfit first."

Quinn, leaving the vibrator on, quickly undressed Santana. "Well that wasn't very fun," Santana said with a small pout.

Although Santana claimed she didn't like feelings involved, everyone knew that she liked being loved and she liked it even more when there was more to the sex she had.

Quinn kissed her pout away. "Baby, don't be sad," The blonde took off her shirt and bra then smiled, "Better?"

Santana pulled Quinn's face to hers and licked her ear. "I'm so wet for you right now."

With that, the lighter skinned girl slipped her finger into Santana's slit. She started up a pace, in and out.

Without missing a beat, the blonde moved the Latina onto her back as she put her legs on Quinn's shoulders.

"Mm. Come on, Quinnie, faster." Santana tangled her hand in the blonde hair in front of her and yanked Quinn down for a kiss.

Quinn actually loved when Santana called her that. The love that was show in that simple word made her smile.

Not a full smile but a Quinn smile. Santana knew what it meant. "Um-hm. Does that feel good, Baby?" Quinn asked as she curled her finger inside the Latina.

Santana simply nodded as she reached up and wrapped her arms around the blonde. The Latina's nails dug into the pale girl's bare back.

"You do it so good," Santana moaned out between slight yelps. "Come on, San. My parents are out. Call my name."

Santana smiled slightly and tightened her grip on Quinn, digging her nails even deeper into the blonde's back.

Sure it hurt, but Quinn could care less. She had a reputation when it came to sex, especially with Santana, so it didn't matter what she had to go through as long as Santana was happy.

Quinn pushed her finger inside Santana once more and then started grinding her hips into the back of the shorter girl's leg.

"God, Quinn. I can feel how wet you are through your jeans." "Fuck. It doesn't matter, Baby. I'm here for you. Cum for me."

Quinn lifted the vibrator as high up against Santana's walls as it would go and curled her finger again.

Santana screamed Quinn's name as she clenched her fists into the blonde's back.

When all of Santana's body parts had released Quinn, the pale girl pulled out of Santana with a smile and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Baby," Quinn said as she threw the toy onto the ground and pulled Santana close to her.

"I love it when you call me Baby." Quinn smiled and rubbed the Latina's forehead with hers. "Coo." Santana giggled.

"You're supposed to say sweet things not actually coo…but coo."

Santana kissed Quinn once more. Then they started laughing randomly and screamed together.

"COO!"


	2. Sneaky Gleeks

"Quinn, we have to get to glee club." Santana pulled away from the blonde.

"Oh come on. You know you rather fuck in the locker room than go to glee," Quinn said as she ran a hand through her short, still semi-pink hair.

Santana made a few impatient noises and wiggled around a little.

"Fine but if I sit through the Finchel Club, you owe me." Quinn kissed the Latina's cheek. They walked to the choir room, Quinn's leather covered arm wrapped around Santana's neck.

When they got into the choir room, Quinn and Santana took seats in the back row in a corner.

"Okay guys," Mr. Shue nearly screamed as he entered the room. Everybody looked up at him, only slightly interested.

"Rachel and Finn would like to sing a duet to kick off our new lesson."

Everyone was so focused in watching 'Finchel' singing and dancing horribly that nobody could see Quinn slowly sliding her hand onto Santana's thigh.

"Hey, Babe," Quinn whispered into the Latina's ear, "Wanna be sneaky?" The blonde kissed Santana's neck.

"Mm. Quinn, no." But Quinn didn't stop. She actually went further. She slid her hand up Santana's skirt.

"Quinn." The Latina tried to push Quinn's hand off of her but she stopped when Quinn bit her neck.

As Santana rolled her head back and bit her lip, Quinn slipped her hand under Santana's underwear.

Quinn immediately started rolling Santana's clit in her fingers. "Fu-" "Santana are you alright?" Mr. Shuester asked as she quickly crossed her legs and nodded.

"Now Kurt has a song for Blaine." Everyone's focus turned back away from the two girls so Quinn slid her fingers into Santana's slit.

"You like that, Baby?" Quinn questioned as Santana clenched her Cheerios skirt in her fists.

She did her weird eye roll that she always did as Quinn started curling her fingers.

"Cum for me," Quinn whispered before she kissed the tanned girl hard on the lips.

As Santana went over the edge, trapping Quinn's fingers, glee club got released.

When everyone left the room, Quinn pulled her hand out of Santana's pants, licked her hand off, and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Babe." The blonde tossed a wave over her shoulder and left a panting Santana to gather herself.

She stood quickly and joined the blonde in the hall. "I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll return the favor."

Santana and Quinn kissed one last time then went their own ways with smiles on their faces.


	3. The Stars

**This one is sweeter than the other two so enjoy. :) I'm not sure what the next chapter will be rated but please don't make this lose your interest. PLEASE KEEP READING!**

Santana pulled Quinn closer to her as she twirled a piece of pink hair through her fingers.

"Quinn," Santana said as she tapped her foot on the cool, metal bleachers beneath them, "its cold."

"Then you should have brought a jacket. Quinn looked at the Latina who now had a hurt look on her face.

"I kid, Babe. Here" Quinn took off her black leather jacket and gave it to her girlfriend.

"Thanks," Santana said, planting a kiss to the pale girl's cheek and then redirected her attention to the stars in the darkening sky.

Quinn leaned her head on the shorter girl's shoulder. Santana glanced over at the silent girl next to her.

Her small glance turned into a stare which made Quinn turn to look at her.

They stared at each other for a while, no noise, just looks until Quinn smiled. Body shaking, lip quivering, Santana placed her hand on Quinn's cheek.

Santana brought the blonde's face closer to hers until their lips were touching. When they parted, they continued staring at the sky.

Suddenly a boy in a letterman jacket with a black Mohawk hopped out in front of the two girls.

"Puckerman," Quinn seethed. "What are you doing here?" The Latina questioned with anger apparent in her voice.

"I came to try and straighten you guys out." He gave them a creepy smirk. "Fuck off," the pink haired girl said as she wrapped a protective arm around her girlfriend.

"It's fucking ten o'clock at night and you somehow knew where we were going to be. Why are you such a fucking creeper?!"

"Oh come on. Like I was going to miss a chance to get a quickie with two lesbians on a football field…Well at least to do a little something with a certain Latina."

Quinn tightened her grip on Santana. "You wouldn't have a chance with either of us but especially not her!"

Quinn stood up, leaving Santana alone and marched directly up to Puck. "Now leave!" "Make me!"

Quinn kneed the boy in the balls which made him drop to his knees. "Oh god!" "Now fucking crawl back to your shit pile of a home, you bastard!"

Noah stood up quickly, clutched his crotch, and ran off into the distance, away from the football field.

The pink haired girl smirked as she turned around and walked back to her girlfriend who was now giggling.

Quinn wrapped her arm around Santana again. "I love you so much," Santana said as she leaned her head on the fair skinned girl.

"I love you to…and there is no way in HELL that I would let that perv lay a hand on my girl!"


	4. There's A First Time For Everything

**;)**

"Just do it."

"It'll be over before you know it."

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"Not that bad. Just trust me."

"Okay. Do it."

A vibration noise starts in the background.

"Oh god."

"It's okay. First times always kind of hurt but then it's not as bad all the next times."

"Fuuuuck. Just keep going."

A little while later the vibration stops.

"See, getting a tattoo doesn't hurt that bad."

Santana hummed a little and looked at her arm.

'Quinn' was written in black cursive with a few red hearts around it.


	5. The Pamphlets

**This one lacks sexy lady times but the next one is definatley going to have dump truck upon dump truck full of baby makking (well I guess that doesn't really work since they're both penisless women lol but...) Anyways...please keep reading. :)**

Hands locked in each other's, Santana and Quinn walk into Santana's home.

"Mom, I'm home!" There was no answer so Ms. Lopez was probably out shopping again.

The young Latina began making her way up to her room when she felt the hand attached to hers tug her back.

"Wait." Santana turned around to find the blonde kneeling by the Lopez's coffee table with some paper in her hands.

"What's that, Quinn?"

"They're…pamphlets."

Santana trudged over to her girlfriend, upset that this was cutting in on their makeout time until her mom got home.

"Look," Quinn said as she handed Santana a pamphlet.

She read the cover.

"So You're An L Word?" Santana questioned in a whisper.

She quickly opened the pamphlet and blushed immediately.

Quinn giggled and threw the rest of the papers back on the table.

"These are stupid. Come on. We still have a little time before your mom gets home."

The blonde began walking up to Santana's room.

"I'll be up in a few."

"Okay, Babe."

Santana took a seat on the couch, staring at the paper in her hands.

"Woah, wait. There's more than scissoring? I wonder if Quinn would let me do _that _to her…"

**PS I know this is called Quinntana Week but I'm not going to just upload one a day. I'm just going to upload a total of seven whenever I want. Please review! I take requests! THANKS! :)**


	6. When We Met

**This one really isn't that good but I really wanted to do a when they first met. Oh and I would also like to thank boringsiot. They gave me a great influence which made me decide to write more. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Don't forget to review and give me ideas/requests.**

It was kind of weird how they had met but both of the girls look back on that day fondly.

-*FLASHBACK*-

It was freshman year and nobody really knew anyone so everyone was equally as uncool as the next person.

Santana was trudging from her third period to her fourth period when she saw a blonde girl getting some books out of her locker.

Right as Santana was passing her, the blonde turned around.

She flashed Santana a quick smile, showing her teeth and that's what did it.

This girl had a perfect smile but Santana wanted to see her with the innocence in it gone.

Santana hurried over to the girl and trapped the blonde by putting her hand on the lockers behind the girl.

"Hi," the blonde said showing off her smile yet again.

_God. Her smile._

"Hey. The name's Santana. How's it feel to be the prettiest girl in this school, Miss?"

There was a slight moment of silence.

"Fabray…Quinn Fabray."

"Well Miss Fabray, I think you're beautiful but I think you'd look even better under me, panting."

"Wow. You've got a lot of confidence for someone who just met me. How do you know that I'm not crazy?"

"Because your eyes are sparkling. You wouldn't lie to someone who wants to fuck."

"And you know this how?"

"I don't really know. You're hot so I'd assume you're great at having sex and I want a piece of that."

"Whatever."

Quinn shrugged and pecked Santana on the lips.

"Meet me at my house after school."

With that, Quinn handed the Latina a piece of paper with her address on it and left to class.

"Hello. You must be Quinn's friend, Santana."

Santana nodded.

"Of course. Quinn is waiting for you upstairs in her room. It's the last door on the left."

Santana slowly made her way up to her new 'friend's room.

"Um…hello?" Santana said as she opened the last door on the left.

"Quinn?"

As soon as Santana was in the bedroom, the door slammed shut behind her.

There was a click so she turned around.

Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and closed the space between them.

Santana got pushed down onto a soft queen sized bed.

"Woah, Quinn. What about your mom?"

"It doesn't matter."

Quinn continued kissing Santana as she slid her hands up the shorter girl's sides, under her shirt.

"Off," the blonde mumbled as she yanked Santana's shirt over her head.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless," Santana husked as she slid down between Quinn's legs.

Santana breathed warm air onto Quinn's wet panties.

"Mm." The taller girl hummed as she rolled her head back.

Santana moved Quinn's underwear to the side and licked circles around Quinn's protruding clit.

"Don't be a tease or you won't get to come back."

With that, Santana bit her clit lightly then stuck her tongue into Quinn's slit.

The Latina started up a pace; in and out.

Santana could tell Quinn was getting close when she grabbed the shorter girl's face and pushed it into her crotch.

Because she was almost over the top, Santana added two fingers in with her tongue and began humming into Quinn.

"God. Holy fuck."

Quinn tightened up, trapping Santana in her.

When Quinn's breathing had slowed back to normal, the Latina pulled out of the blonde.

"I uh…I've got to go," Santana mumbled as she stood off the bed.

"Nuh-uh," Quinn said as she turned Santana and kissed her lips, "I've got to prove you right."

"What?"

"You said I'm hot so I have good sex. If you stay for dinner, I can uh…I can show you."

Quinn pulled Santana back down onto the bed.

They kissed once again, Santana smiling into it this time.

-*End Of Flashback*-

It's been five years exactly since that day.

"Happy anniversary, Babe."

Quinn rested her forehead on Santana's.

"Happy anniversary, Quinnie."

**A/N: This wasn't that great so sorry. There is only one chapter left in this Quinntana story and I need a really great idea for the finale. Please review or DM me with ideas. Thanks. Oh and just because this one is ending doesn't mean that I'm going to quit writing so please keep up with my other stories.**


	7. Fuck Valentines Day

**This is the finale for this story. :'( I hope you guys all enjoyed it as much as I did. This isn't the greatest chapter but I wanted to make the end very emotional. Thanks for keeping up with me this far. :) **

Santana was sitting in her car, weeping and listening to Dashboard Confessionals.

It was Valentine's Day and she had nobody to spend it with.

As the Latina restarted the CD, there was a knock on her window.

It was Quinn.

"Let me in. It's pouring out here."

Santana pressed a button, making the door unlock so the blonde could join her in the car.

When the door had been resealed, Quinn turned to face Santana.

"What's wrong with you?"

Santana didn't bother answering so she could continue bawling.

"Is it because you don't have anyone to be with tonight?"

Santana nodded her head then let herself fall into Quinn's arms.

"You're not alone, Santana. I've got you."

Santana looked up and inhaled deeply so she could reply.

"But why? I'm sure you have plans with Puck that aren't depressing and stupid."

"Actually, I don't. I couldn't let you be alone. Not tonight,"

Quinn placed her hands gently on the shorter girl's cheeks and connected their lips.

Santana's tears slowly came to a stop as the blonde continued,

"Not ever."

They sat in silence just searching each other's eyes for an answer to the one question going through both of their minds.

_What's going on?_

Santana tangled her fingers into Quinn's light hair and kissed her again.

This time soft, plump lips lingered on thin, pink ones.

"Quinn…I…"

"It's all going to be alright, Santana."

"I try to be tough, Quinn, but I'm just so scared."

"You don't have to be scared anymore because I'll be here to protect you."

Santana practically melted into the blonde's touch as Quinn pulled Santana into another, longer, semi-heated kiss.

"I'll be with you forever."

Quinn slid her warm hand up Santana's leg and to the waist band of her sweatpants.

"I want you to stay with me."

"Let me be part of you."

Quinn let her hand wander into Santana's pants and caress her bundle of nerves.

Santana bit her lip and nodded her head slightly.

Quinn licked behind Santana's ear, whispering sweet, almost incoherent things as she did.

"Take me."

With that the blonde slid her index finger into Santana.

She began a slow in and out pace.

Both girls continued a heated makeout session as Quinn added yet another finger.

Quinn somehow managed to pull the Latina onto her lap so Santana was straddling her thighs.

While Quinn kept busy with Santana's crotch, Santana put her hands on the blonde's hips.

Santana pulled Quinn forward then pushed her back, starting a grinding pattern on a knee that Santana had moved between the blonde's legs.

Quinn felt herself getting wetter and wetter but she really didn't care.

She just wanted to make the shorter girl feel not so alone.

"Add another," Santana demanded in a pant.

Quinn obliged earning a bite on her neck in return.

Santana felt herself tensing up so she pushed harder into the speeding up pelvis of the other girl.

"It's okay, Santana. Let go," Quinn whispered before biting Santana's earlobe.

And that's exactly what she did.

Santana stared directly into the blonde's eyes, only losing contact momentarily when her eyelids would flutter shut.

When Santana had loosened up, Quinn placed a short, dry kiss to the Latina's lips, not bothering to detach herself from Santana.

"Do you feel that?" the blonde questioned between placing small kisses up Santana's jawline.

Santana only hummed as she ran her fingers through Quinn's soft, light hair, letting herself settle into Quinn's arms comfortably.

"You don't ever have to be alone again, Santana…because I love you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading my whole story. Sorry if the end was disappointing. Please review with what you thought. Also please keep following me for more stories. I already have some more great ideas. Thanks so much for keeping me inspired!**

**PS. I'm a little bored so the first few requests I get, I will write no matter what couple.**

**Once again, THANK YOU! :)**


End file.
